Never Say Goodbye
by chinqs
Summary: A short story of Woody's last days on the SS Tipton.  Reviews are greatly appreciated.


**Hey guys whatsup, I know I haven't been on in a while and I said I'd be posting the next part of the seige soon, but my friend for was writing some stories so I decided to post them for him. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns all the characters form the Suite Life series and the plot and story belongs to Meleven from . This work is not mine, and I have permission to post it.**

**

* * *

**

It's finally Woody's Birthday and got a birthday card from his sister saying,

_Happy Birthday Woody! Enjoy this day and hopefully  
you will have a great day._

_P.S: Tell Cody that he is a jerk_

_Love You!_

_No change there then I guess..._Said Woody.

Zack wants to get something for him and doesn't know what to get, Cody suggests to get him a chicken leg he would be happy. Then again Zack want's to get him a present he will like and a present he will remember. Zack knows that he likes food so he went through the trouble of getting a voucher for an all you can eat buffet restaurant. Now he is stuck for a gift he will remember.

Bailey on the other hand is doing something different...Doing Woody's homework for him as a gift. Where as Cody is going to buy him a stationary pack so he isn't constantly being nagged by Woody to give him a pen or pencil, better yet paper. Maya and are decorating the sky deck for him and with the help of Cody's baking bake him a triple chocolate chip cake topped with a hint syrup.

Troubled as usual Zack is trying his best to find him a present he will remember for most of his life and begins to talk to himself as if he is loosing it..._Ahaa!_, Zack asks everyone to come meet him at his cabin so that he can speak to everyone. He begins to talk about how Woody and himself have gone through some rough times. E.G, racing through the Tour De France or being rock gods. The list goes on and on and Maya asks in the sweetest voice _Zack...So what do you want to tell us?_ _Well Maya I have decided that I will take a group photo of us and give it to him as a gift he will remember and cherish...Until he manages to eat it._ The gang agree to this and ask Cody to setup the camera. 4..3...2...1...Smile!

Woody is wondering where everyone is and is desperately looking for them as he something to say...He is running around crazy never doing so much excersise in his life. He finds Zack and tells him that he is leaving and may not be returning at all. Zack stunned stares at Woody and gives him the biggest cuddles of his life and tells Woody that he will tell everyone. Woody relieved now that everyone knows he goes and begins to pack.

Zack breaks the news to Cody, Bailey, London and Maya. All look very sad and few shed a tear from there cheeks especially Cody who will miss cleaning his room because of Woody. Bailey tells Cody everything will be okay, and Cody knows and understands. At least he can have is own cabin...or maybe talk to about maybe letting Bailey moving into his cabin...Zack has the photo they took and asks everyone to sign it and then give the photo and then pen to Woody so he will never forget us.

Early evening and everyone is waiting for Woody to get to the sky deck. He arrives and everyone wishes him happy birthday and the best of luck for his future. As the party goes on Zack and the gang walk up to Woody and present him his gift. He loved the voucher yet what he really loved was the picture of everyone..._Wow, only feels like only yesterday I boarded the S.S Tipton_. _Sure did buddy_ replied Cody and Zack. Bailey the gave Woody a big hug and told him that you were the only col guy to take home economics! Maya tells Woody that she will miss him and that wishes that she could have spent more time with him and just hang out.

The ship docks of and the gang farewell Woody and wish him the best of luck for the future and all begin to cry, (Zack and Cody being the worst) they shout _MISS YOU PAL!_ and Woody is crying but crying with happiness. And so the S.S Tipton leaves and all the memories the friends have shared with Woody will be treasured away for a life time...

The End

* * *

**So? What do u guys think about it? I'm going to post more of his work, soon. Remember review please! It's really important to an author for reviews so they know what to do better!**

**Press the Button! (Make sure your review are adressed to Meleven. I will make sure he gets them)**

**V**


End file.
